


Shower Time

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Zoe & River take a shower together
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	Shower Time

Zoe set the timer and stepped into the shower, River trailing close behind her.

“I can’t believe we never thought of this before,” River said, working shampoo into Zoe’s hair. When she was done with that, she drifted a washcloth over Zoe’s skin.

“Your turn,” Zoe said, as the water slowly trickled to a halt.

River reached out of the shower and reset the timer for another round. “I thought this would be sexier, being able to share a shower together.”

“I don’t know. Twice the shower time, with a beautiful woman in my arms. Sounds like heaven to me.”  



End file.
